Moving and Reunion
by DarkChoclat
Summary: -No summary- Rating may change for language. Genres may change also.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is my very first fanfic. So, be critical as much as you want! I like honest answers even if they are mean or whatever that's negative. Hahaha… So far, it's only the summary because I have to finish writing my note cards for my report and the note cards are due tomorrow. So, enjoy~! (If you can…)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.  
**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's POV**

I'm an eight grader in my third year in middle school. School ended and I got on the school bus to go home. I sat by my friends, Ashley and Brianna, and chatted about usual girl stuff, but I still kept my "Cool and Spicy" side. As you can see, my friends aren't the Guardians I usually hang out with. That's because I moved to America about two years ago, shortly after my graduation at Seiyo Academy.

***Flashback***

_I come home from graduation with my parents. Earlier, they said that they wanted to tell me something important. I wondered what it was. They sat Ami and me down at the kitchen table._

"_So, what is it that's very important?" I asked._

"_Well, your Mama and I were offered new jobs that pays five times more that our current job-" I cut Papa off._

"_That's great!" I exclaimed, happy that my parents can start a beginning._

"_Wait, Amu-chan. I'm not finished. The job is in America in Ontario, California; we'll make a good living there, so we're moving in a week. Isn't that great?"_

"_Yay! We're moving to America~!" Ami shouted with excitement. As for me, I did didn't take it so well. Ami was being so naïve. She doesn't understand what we would leave behind._

"_What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?!" I tried to hold back my yell._

"_We wanted to surprise you on you're graduation." Mama explained._

'_Surprise?' Oh, I was surprised all right, but how can I tell my friends?_

"_But what about all my friends?" I asked._

"_Invite them over tomorrow and tell them." She said. That wasn't what I meant. I don't want to leave them behind. After all we've been through together. Everything's changing so fast. Easter's gone, Ikuto left, Ran, Miki and Suu gone, graduation, everything!_

"_-Sigh- Okay. I'll tell them." I gave up because I knew I couldn't do anything to change their minds. They're my parents after all, and that's their final decision._

_The next day, I invited everyone over like Mama had said to tell them the news. They didn't take it very well either. Especially, Yaya, who threw tantrums. Kairi, who recently came back to help his sister, was disappointed and started saying one of his samurai quotes. Rima was sad too, but she regained her cool and told me not to replace her with a different best friend. Typical Rima. That same day, Nagihiko told me his secret about being Nadeshiko. Of course, I freaked out. I mean, who wouldn't? Utau remained calm and told me to do my best in America. Kukai tried to lighten the mood. Finally, Tadase said that I would be greatly missed and confessed to me again. As always, I bushed. It's been a hectic two days. _

***End of flashback***

The bus stopped at my bus stop. I got up, said good-byes to my friends, and got off. Usually I walk home from school, but they were too far away from each other than it was back in Japan, and I was picking up Ami from kindergarten anyways, since my parents are busy with their somewhat-new-jobs. On my way, I started to think about a lot of things.

When I first came to this school, I noticed that we didn't wear uniforms. I thought that was weird but soon got used to it. I also had to dye my hair to a "normal" color because pink hair is apparently against dress-code. I tried to tell them pink was my natural hair color, but they didn't believe me. Now my hair is dark brown. Gross. I sighed. I miss everyone. I wonder what they're doing right now? I wonder if they miss me?

_Ikuto…_

It's been a while since I've seen him too. I wonder if Ikuto found his father yet? I wonder what he's up to? I wonder where he is right now? I sighed again. Then Dia came floating out of my bag.

"What's wrong, Amu-chan? I've noticed you've been sighing a lot." She asked.

"Nothing… I'm just thinking about everyone back home." I reply.

"Hnn…" That's all Dia had said.

I looked at Dia. She was my only shugo chara left. Ran, Miki, and Suu disappeared shortly after Ikuto's departure. I just hope I can get them back. Because of them, my life got more interesting and exciting.

I was in deep thought until I bumped into someone and fell down. I quickly got up.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized as I bowed to the person I bumped into. Even though I'm not in Japan anymore, my body automatically bows. Embarrassed, I blushed.

"It's okay. Watch where you're going next time."

My eyes quickly widened. That voice! I know that voice anywhere. I slowly turned my head up and saw Ikuto standing before me. I froze.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heh... So it did end up like a chapter. A short one... I suck at summaries anyways.**

**Please R&R. Please tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, guys~! GAH! I'm such a horrible author! I forgot to explain where Amu moved to! (Even though no one mentioned it) I didn't have time to edit chapter 1. Sorry! I edited it, so reread it if you want, but there isn't really much to read about. But thanks for the reviews. They were awesome. Now I'll definitely finish this story. Just a warning to all of you, I will be slow at updating sometimes. SOMETIMES. So, did anyone see episode 100 yet? For me so far, it was… THE BEST EPISODE EVER!!! I screamed. I laughed. I cried. And I screamed again. Even my friend sent me a recording of her voice on how bad she hyperventilated when she saw the hug scene. Anyways, that was off topic; lets begin chapter 2 shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own SC!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

_***Recap***_

_I slowly turned my head up and saw Ikuto standing before me. I froze._

_***End of recap***_

_**Amu's POV**_

I just stood there, looking- no, staring at Ikuto for a long time without saying a word. It's been two years since I last saw him. It doesn't seem that long, but it still has been a while. Ikuto hasn't really changed much since I last saw him; except that his hair was a little longer and his face looks more mature, but blue eyes did not change, which made him look a little younger.

"Girl? You alright?" Ikuto said as he looked at me weirdly, thinking I was weird because of how I stared at him for a long time.

His voice broke my thoughts. _'Girl? Girl? Did he just call me Girl? Does Ikuto not remember me? Does he not notice me?' _I thought again. Even if I changed my hair color and that I matured a bit, the rest of me haven't changed. So how could Ikuto not notice it was me?

"I…" I slowly began, "I'm okay. Sorry for bumping into you, Mister." I lied, but I walked away. When I was out of his sight, I leaned my back against a random building wall and sighed.

"Amu-chan, why did you lie to Ikuto?" Dia asked.

"I don't know, Dia… I really don't know." With that said, I remembered that I still had to pick up Ami and walked towards her elementary school asking myself why I didn't tell him.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ikuto, didn't that girl seem similar to Amu, nya?" Yoru stated.

I thought so too, but there's no way Amu would be here. "She was similar, but why would Amu be here? Besides, Amu had pink hair, not dark brown." I replied, still unsure.

"But, Ikuto~! I could've sworn that I felt Amu's presence from that girl! I also felt the presence of a shugo chara with here too, but there was only one nya."

"Yoru, you're just thinking things. If that really was Amu, you would've felt four shugo charas' presences, not one, and Amu would've told me if it was really her. I mean, why wouldn't she? " Would she?

"But-" I cut him off.

"Just get over it, Yoru." There's no way Yoru could be right. Could he…? Something was telling me to believe him, but I just shrugged it off and continued walking.

**Amu's POV**

I finally came home after I picked up Ami. I walked to my room, and dropped down onto my bed. Spring break started today, and all my friends are going somewhere with their families for the next two weeks. That seems nice. I can't remember the last time my family and I spent together ever since we moved. Then, my mood became more depressed when I thought about the incident that happened earlier.

_Why didn't I tell Ikuto who I really was. I'm such an idiot!_

I buried my face into my pillow and groaned. Dia floated towards me, "Amu-chan… You've been down ever since we moved. But when you saw Ikuto today, I heard your heart whisper; it sounded really happy even though your expression your face didn't show it. When you didn't tell him who you were and just left, I heard it again; this time, it sounded sad and regretful"

Dia was right. I do regret it and I knew I was being a coward. I was afraid that something bad would happen if I told him, and I would get hurt; but not telling him had hurt me even more in just a matter of hours.

"I… I do regret it." I slowly spoke. "I missed Ikuto more than anyone; I don't know why, but I blew my chance to get to talk to him again. Like Ran said- before she disappeared- I could be in love with him, but I can never be too sure. I still like Tadase-kun a lot, but I like Ikuto too. I don't know which one is the one I really love. Argh! I don't know! My feelings are too confused! But… One thing's for sure. I promised Ikuto that I would find my would-be-self and I will. I'll find it before Ikuto finds his father! And I won't run away the next time we meet. Dia, you're my navigator to the future right? So please, help me lead my own path."

"Amu-chan…" Dia started. Then she smiled, "Of course I'll help you! I'll always be with you no matter what."

I smiled too, "Thank you, Dia." But will I meet Ikuto again…?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Someone exit's the airplane with their family in Ontario airport.

"So this is where we're going to stay for spring break. What a nice city to do some sightseeing. I wonder if I can see _her_ while I'm here…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, it's obvious who that person is. Sorry if I made any spelling, punctuation, or grammar mistakes. **

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~! Thanks for all the reviews~! I felt very motivated to write another chapter as I read them. Please tell me if I make any mistakes or if any of the characters are O.C. I'll fix them ASAP. Thanks~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Nor the names if the places Amu goes to. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's POV**

[Yawn] -sigh- It's morning already. I look over to where Dia was, "Still asleep, huh? I'm always the one to wake her up." I poke her egg, "Hey. Dia, wake up." -poke poke- After a few more pokes on her egg, Dia opens a small crack.

"[Yawn] Five more minutes… Zzzz…" She replies.

I giggled to myself. I have to go through with this every morning. First, Dia's an airhead character and now she's a lazy character. What next? Oh well. I leave Dia in my room and head downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mama, Papa, are you guys hom-" Something grabs my attention. I walk towards the countertop an picked up a note.

"_Amu-chan & Ami-chan,_

_Your Papa and I had to attend a last minute business trip to New York for the next issue of our magazine. We'll be gone for two weeks at the least. If not, more._

_Love,_

_Mama & Papa"_

Heh. Not so surprising. They always go on business trips, and I expected this to happen. Anyways, time to get breakfast started, and maybe I'll do some spring shopping with Ami after.

**Someone's POV**

"Mother, I'm going to a café in Ontario Mills Mall to eat breakfast and look around, okay?" I said.

"Okay, dear. If you get lost, call us."

"Will do." With that, I ran out the door.

**Amu's POV.**

"Yay! Time for shopping~!" Ami yelled in excitement.

She was bouncing around as I held her hand while Dia floated beside me. We entered the automatic doors of Ontario Mills and entered a few stores. We already bought some clothes and accessories in the first few stores we went to. Shopoholics? I guess so.

"Onee-chan. Lets go to the Rainforest Café! I want to look at the fishies and eat some cake there!" Ami exclaimed.

"Ami, we just had breakfast, and who eats cake in the morning?" I reply.

"But I wanna! I wanna! I wanna!"

"Okay, okay. You win. Let's-"

"Huh? Amu-chan?!" A familiar voice came from behind.

Huh? I froze. I turn around in shock. Tadase- kun?! What is he doing here?!

"Uh… Sorry, you got the wrong person." I said, and turned around to leave, but he caught my arm.

"Amu-chan, I know it's you." Looks like Tadase-kun got me.

I faced him, "Sorry, Tadase-kun. I was just surprised to see you here so suddenly."

"So was I, but I'm happy I found you here, Amu-chan."

"Tadase-kun…"

"Onii-tan! What are you doing here?!" Ami interrupted.

"Oh, Ami-chan. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Tadase-kun politely greeted.

"Yup!"

"Oh yeah, now that you mention it, what are you doing here Tadase-kun? I-I mean, not to be rude or anything." I asked embarrassed. It really has been a while.

He replied, "I'm here for spring break with my family."

"I see." He's with his family for spring break too, huh?

Then he smiles, "It looked like you two were going into the café before. I was too. Let's go in together and catch up on things, shall we?"

I blushed, then smiled too, "Sure!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**In the café**

"I see, everyone misses me there, huh?" I said sadly.

"Yeah. When I told them I was coming here for spring break, everyone wanted to come too, but since they couldn't, everyone was depressed. Especially Yuiki-san."

"Haha. Same old Yaya. From what I heard just now, everyone is still the same."

"Yeah…"

Everything was quiet, except for Ami munching on her cake.

"But, Amu-chan, you look different. What happened to your hair?" Tadase-kun brought up.

"Oh, I had to dye it because, apparently, pink hair is dress code."

"I see. I think dark brown suits you too." Tadase-kun commented and smiled.

"Tadase-kun… Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anyways, have you heard from Ikuto-nii-san lately?"

"Uh…" What should I tell him? 'I just saw Ikuto yesterday, but he didn't notice me so I didn't tell him.' "Actually… No." I lied, again!

"Oh, okay. Just asking because he hasn't been contacting me lately either. I wonder it he's doing okay."

"… Yeah… Me too…"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day, Tadase-kun and I hung out with each other along with Ami. Then we started to hang out almost everyday until spring break was over. I went to the airport to see Tadase-kun off. It's been the most fun I've ever had in such a long time, but it's now over.

"Amu-chan."

"What is it Tadase-kun?"

"It's been a fun two weeks. And now and forever, I'll still love you." Then, he gave me a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Kyaa~! I freaked out at the sudden kiss, but I was happy.

"Tadase! The plane's about to leave!" His mother calls out.

"I'm coming! See you later, Amu-chan!" He waved and left.

I waved good-bye back. Too shocked to say anything. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I should be happy, but why do I feel so guilty…? Oh yeah. Ikuto confessed to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek just before he left too. Is it because of that? I guess so.

**Next day**

Spring break ended, my parents are still in New York, and now I'm in school. Well… At least I still had fun.

"Amu!" I turned around and saw my other friends, Jennifer, Ingrid, and Janet come up to me.

"Hey guys! How was spring break?" I ask.

"It was fun!" Jennifer and Ingrid said together. Jennifer went to Korea and Ingrid went to Thailand.

"I hated mine." Janet said. She didn't like spending time with her family. She literally hates all of them. How sad. "Anyways, how was your's?" she asked.

"It was… Interesting…" I said. Indeed it was.

We all had first period together, Algebra 1. And I suck at it. I was dying to get out of class and wished the day would go faster to period 7. I had chorus that period and I like it the best. When 1st period had ended, I was the first one out of the classroom. Thank God!

"Hey! Amu! You left us!" Jennifer and Janet came running behind.

"Ahaha… Sorry, but you know how much I hate math." I said.

"It's okay. Hey, I heard there's a long term substitute teacher for music class because the other teacher, who I forgot her name, is in the hospital. Haha! That evil teacher gets what she deserves!" said Janet.

It's true, my music teacher is a b****.

"Haha! Oh yeah. I heard the sub is a guy in his early twenties like, he's only 19 or 20 years old! They say he got the job because his father was a famous musician and his sister is an idol. And he's good looking too. I hope he's gay~!" Jennifer said.

Me and Janet gives Jennifer a 'WTF?' look.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

Yeah. I know. Weird. Jennifer likes Yaoi. A LOT. She made Janet watch it and it scarred her for life. She almost killed herself with scissors. But… I wonder who the new teacher is. Everything they said is too familiar. It can't be him. Right?

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It was finally 7th period. All my friends are in different classes now. I sat in my assigned seat and waited for the teacher to come, but I doze off. The bell rings and he comes in.

"Hello class. I will be your long term sub for music class. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Call me Mr. Tsukiyomi."

I snap out it. What is Ikuto doing here?!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Would you look at that. Four pages. Hehe… R&R**

**The Rainforest Café and Ontario Mills are actually real.**

**Rainforest Café: It's located in Ontario Mills. Has rainforest-like sound effects with a mini aquarium full of tropical fish, and a gift shop. It has a small man-made pond with a fake robotic alligator where people throw coins in. Deeper inside is the restaurant.**

**Ontario Mills: A circular indoor mall with 10 or 12 entries (entrances).**

**And Amu's school friends are actually my friends. And yes, my friend made me watch Yaoi and I almost killed myself.**

**Tadase, Amu's parents, Ami, and her friends don't have a major role in this.**

**The music teacher really is a b****.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. I'm going to be slow at updating for a while because of school, piano lessons, Korean school etc. I have a biography due soon too. So I'll try to type the story and the biography at the same time. Seriously! For every one fact there has to be at least one commentary, in text citation, transitional sentences, icons and questions. Gah! Oh well, I have to deal with it more in high School. Anyways, Time for chapter 4 of "Moving and Reunion." **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's POV**

"_Why? Just why is Ikuto here?! Out of all the schools in the world, it has to be here?! Heck, why is he even a teacher?!" _My mind shouted all of these questions. What should I do? I'm not ready to face him yet. Will I run away like last time? No. I promised myself that I wouldn't. But I can't tell him the truth after I lied to him the other day.

"Class, since this is chorus, take out your music sheet lyrics and we will begin shortly-" Ikuto started but I raise my hand and cut him off.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi, may I go to the restroom?" I said, hoping he says 'yes.' Great I'm being a coward again!

"Hn.. Aren't you the one that bumped into me the other day?" Oh sure he remembers that.

"Uh… I think so" What am I suppose to say?

"Anyways, no you can't go. You should have gone during passing period, er… what is your name?" Oh no! I can't tell him, and can't give him a fake name; the other students will tell him. Either way he'll find out.

"I'm…" I began, "Just look at the seating chart." I tried to keep my cool, but my voice was still quivering.

"Hn.. Why can't you just tell me?" Dang it! He's making it even harder.

"Just look!"

"Tch… Fine." As soon as he picked up the seating chart, I looked away from him. It was silent for a while, except for the whispers of the other classmate, so I turned my head to see what happened. I saw Ikuto's reaction. His eyes were wide with shock. A few silent moments later he finally said something, "Well then, Amu. I'll talk to you after class." That's all he said. I knew what he meant, so I just nodded my head and replied, "Okay…"

***After Class***

Chorus was the last period of the day, so I missed my buss. Everybody left and Ikuto and I were alone. I walked up to him trying to avoid his eyes, but I failed miserably. It was awkward and quiet.

"Amu…" He began, "Why didn't you tell me earlier when we bumped into each other?"

"… I… I don't know either…"

"I see. Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that."

"I'm still looking for my father, and I needed a temporary job, so…"

" I see. I moved here not long after I graduated elementary school."

"You look different."

"So do you."

That's all we said for a while. Just short conversations.

"So where are your other charas?" That one sentence brought back memories.

"I still have Dia, but the other three disappeared shortly after you left." I said plainly.

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, really. Speaking of them, do you still have Yoru?"

"Yeah." Ikuto points where Yoru and Dia were.

"Amu, I-" The intercom interrupts him.

"_Amu Hinamori, if you're still on campus, please come to the office immediately. There's a phone call for you. Amu Hinamori."_

"I'll be going then, Ikuto." I turn to leave, but Ikuto grabs my hand.

"I'll come with you." He said.

"Okay…"

***In the office***

"Oh, there you are Amu. You have a phone call from the Upland Hospital." The secretary said.

"What?" I turn to Ikuto who was confused, but worried. She handed me the phone.

"H-hello?" I said.

"This is Amu Hinamori. Am I correct?" Said the person on the other line.

"Yes. What's wrong? What happened?"

"I afraid your parents were severely injured in a plane crash and were transported to the hospital's emergency room. They're undergoing surgery right now. They're in a very critical condition "

"Amu-chan…" Dia said.

My eyes widened in fear and shock. I dropped the phone and fell to my knees with tears forming in my eyes.

"Amu!" I hear Ikuto yell. He tried to reach me, but I shoved him back and ran out the office and headed straight towards the hospital were my parents were at. I heard Ikuto call my name telling me to wait, but I ignored his calls and kept running. _I'm sorry._

***At the hospital***

I finally made it to the hospital. I run to the front desk and asked for the name of 'Hinamori' and finally located where my parents were. I had to wait in the waiting room. The doctor came out of the operation room.

"Are they going to be alright, doctor?!" I asked frantically.

"I'm sorry. We did everything we can. Unfortunately, both of them suffered from severe internal bleeding, which cannot be treated."

_No!_

I stumbled backwards about to faint.

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto from behind. He must have followed me. He saw me about to cry and held me to try and comfort me.

I let all my tears out and buried my face in my hands.

_They're gone! They're really gone! What am I suppose to do now?!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Didn't expect that, Huh? Well it came out worse than I thought. Again, Sorry for the grammar and punctuation errors. I was in a hurry. I mean, come on! It's 1:14 in the morning. And it's a school night too! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello~! Sorry I rushed the last chapter. Time for chapter 5~! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my pathetic life.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's POV**

I just stood there. On the grounds of the memorial park. My eyes were hidden under my bangs as I held Ami's hand.

"Onee-chan… Why are those people putting mama and papa in that hole?" I pitied Ami; she was completely oblivious to the situation. They started burying them.

"Onee-chan! Why are they burying them? They won't be able to get out! Stop them! Why aren't you doing anything?! Onee chan!" Tears of fear and worry escaped form her eyes.

"Ami! Stop crying! You've got to understand the fact that mama and papa are gone forever." I said those harsh words to Ami and felt horrible. Ami started to cry even more. so I tried to comfort her.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood behind where Amu and her sister was; she was trying to comfort her sister. I couldn't believe all the things that happened the past few days. Back at the hospital, I've never seen Amu cry like that before; she looked so helpless. The sudden news of her parents' death took a toll on her big time. Suddenly, I hear Amu say,

"Ami, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. But think about it, mama and papa are probably happy in Heaven and are watching over us; protecting us from any harm, becoming our guardian angels."

I saw her smiling to lighten the mood a bit, but her eyes tell me that she's actually weeping in the inside, grieving, and doubtful about what she just said. And something else. Hostile? Maybe I imagined the last one.

**Amu's POV**

When the memorial was over, Ikuto walked me home and offered to carry Ami, who is now fast asleep on his back. When we arrived to my house- er… I mean mansion, I took Ami from his arms and took her upstairs to her room. I went back down where Ikuto was waiting at the parlor.

"You know, you didn't have to come." I told him.

"I have my reasons. Besides, I wanted to." He said.

"Oh. Well, do you want anything from the kitchen?"

"No"

He just stared straight at the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? I mean, you just lost your parents and the other day you were crying. Now it looks like something's bothering you."

"… It's just that was thinking of having Ami stay with our relatives back in Japan while I stay here and get a part time job until I'm legally of age to be able to use the inheritance my parents left me. Then, I'll take Ami back."

**Ikuto's POV**

What did she say?! "But you're only a kid! Why can't you go back to Japan instead weighing that much work and stress on yourself?!"

"It doesn't concern you! I just don't want to be a nuisance. That's all!" Since when was Amu like this?

"Fine. I'll leave for now." With that, I left. It looked like she needed time alone.

***Next day after school***

**Amu's POV**

I felt guilty about what I said to Ikuto yesterday. I guess I'll apologize to him. I walked up to his desk after everyone left.

"Ikuto, sorry about yesterday." He looked up.

"Don't push yourself. I was the one who suddenly outburst"

"…"

"You're still going to do that, aren't you…?"

"… What other choice do I have?"

"I'm not going to stop you since you chose to do this yourself, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"… I have to."

"Then I'll help you too." Amu gave surprised look, but her eyes softened a bit.

"Ikuto… Thank you." She actually accepted? Convincing her was easier than I thought; but why do I have a feeling she's hiding something else from me…? Is she…?

**Amu's POV**

_Thank you Ikuto… But I'm sorry. I really have to do this on my own._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

… **3... 2 ... 1... *Bangs head on table* Oh. My. F******. God… That f****** sucked like hell! Yet, again, I rushed on this one too. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter! I hate writer's block! The characters are too OC! The charas are barely even mentioned! I've got nothing else! From what I thought to be a sweet Amuto story came out to be a tragedy non-Amuto story. What the hell! I really need to change the genre and the rating in this! But yays! I finally finished my rough draft for the biography~! BUT! I'm stressing out like hell! What if my teacher checks it and makes me rewrite the whole thing?! Gah! Gah! Gah! I'm stressing so much that my hair's falling out! **

**Okay! I have big writers block! I only know how I'm going to end this, but I don't know the things leading towards it! Help~! Please give me some of your guys' suggestions! Please! I want to know what my readers would like too~!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey my readers. As you all might know that this is not a chapter. I feel that this story is not going anywhere. I have a major writers block, and have a lot of school stuff to do. I don't know if I should continue this, but if you guys do want me to, then please PM me and suggest some of your guys' ideas. I want to write a story that satisfies my readers so I don't waste my time on a story that many people won't like. **

**Thank you.**

**-animeluver713**


	7. Chapter 7

**… ****I… Am… So… Very… Sorry… For… The… Late… Update… I... was... so... freaking... busy... Please... don't... kill... me…**

**Anyways, here's chapter… What was it? 6?**

**

* * *

****Amu's POV**

I was at the airport sending Ami to our relatives in Japan in Okinawa. I haven't told the Guardians yet and I'm not planning to, so if Ami's there, no one will find out since they're all in Tokyo. I just need to hope that Ikuto won't tell anyone. I'm sure he knows better that that, so I shouldn't worry as much.

"Onee-chan… I don't want to go… We can't see Mama and Papa anymore and I don't want to leave you, Onee-chan!" Ami started to cry. It was saddening seeing her like this. This was completely not her true energetic self.

"Ami, this is for the best. I promise I'll visit. Later I will definitely take you back, okay?" I assured her, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

"W- when…?"

"I don't know yet, but hopefully soon."

"B-but, Onee-chan!" She tried to say between sobs.

Dia floated up to Ami, "Ami-chan. It'll be okay. As long as you believe in your older sister, everything will be okay; and she'll definitely come back for you." she said with a smile.

"Dia-chan… Hai! I'll believe in Onee-chan!"

"Thank you, Dia" I whispered that only Dia could hear. She winked at me. I was glad to still have Dia by my side.

_Flight 269 to Okinawa, this is your last call. I repeat, fight 269 to Okinawa. All passengers must board the plane immediately._

"Oh, Ami! That's your fight. Be careful, okay? I'll miss you!" I said as I hugged her.

"I'll miss you too, Onee-chan" She replied hugging me back.

Ami left my arms and started heading towards the gate, but then she stopped and turned around,

"Onee-chan! You have to promise to come back, okay?" She shouted out.

I smiled, "I promise!" I shouted back at her.

Ami finally boarded the plane. I stayed at the airport until her plane took off.

* * *

I finally arrived to my… Er… the mansion. It was almost empty because I sold the things I wouldn't need anymore. The money I've earned was enough to last until I could use my inheritance. For now, I could just work at a lot of jobs.

I zipped up the last of my suitcases and got my plane ticket ready. Huh, who knew I would be doing the same thing Ikuto did. Leaving everyone and living abroad. I just hope Ikuto doesn't freak out when he finds out that I left and start looking for me. I laughed mentally at the thought. That would be so out of character for him.

"Ready, Dia?"

"Yes, Amu-chan."

I left the empty home, and the memories with it behind.

"Amu-chan, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you're running away from everything. Away from Ikuto."

"… Yes, Dia. I'm sure." I averted my eyes from everything I left behind. I made sure not to look back.

_Ikuto, please forgive me…_

_

* * *

_

**I swear, the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. **

**R&R  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. This was a hard chapter to write, so tell me if there's ANYTHING that you don't like.**

**Now, time to start chapter 7.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

****Ikuto's POV**

***Monday at school***

I thought about ways how I should help Amu. I've got nothing. Having to find my father is hard enough, but Amu needs me right now. The bell rang for 7th period as I walked into the classroom. I looked around the classroom searching for Amu, but she wasn't here… Where could she be…? She didn't tell me that she wouldn't be at school today…

"Ikuto-nya… I don't see Amu. Do you think something happened to her?" Yoru floated up beside me.

"I don't know." I whispered, making sure no one heard.

I continued on with the lesson.

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I woke up and found myself in the airplane. I must have fallen asleep. People were getting off so we must have landed. Dia was still asleep, I smiled and giggled quietly, but I stopped. I know it was unnecessary for me to leave town, but I had to or Ikuto would get in the way. I don't want to cause him any trouble all because of me. He still needs to look for his father and I don't want to get in the way of that either. I'll have to start a new beginning here in New York.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

***Friday***

Now I'm really worried that something might have happened to Amu. She hasn't been in school all week. I hope she's okay. I'm going to see her today.

***After school***

I went to the office of the school after school ended.

"One of my students, Amu Hinamori, has been absent all week. Do you know what happened to her?" I asked the secretary of the office. Since when the hell did I become an adult?

"Oh, didn't anyone tell you?" She said.

"What?" I asked confused. Really, what?

"Amu Hinamori transferred out last week." My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"What?!" I almost yelled, "To where?!"

"I don't know. She never said. What a shame too. She was the top student in chorus. She really had a decent voice- Where are you going?" I cut her off as I turned to the exit of the door.

"Wait!" she yelled out. I stopped. "Mr. Tsukiyomi, what relationship do you have with her? I mean, did you know her before you came to this school? You are awfully young to be a teacher… And it looked like you two knew each other for a long time… So…"

What the hell…? This lady is so nosy.

"Yeah… She was… a childhood friend of mine…" I replied anyways.

As I ran out the door, I thought I heard her say, _"I see… Go after her." _What the hell…? What a weird ass lady…

* * *

I ran over to Amu's house. I rang the doorbell. No reply. I rang it again. Still no reply.

"Hey! Amu! Open up!" I shouted as I banged on the door.

A neighbor came out and saw me and said, "If you're looking for the previous owner, they died. And the two daughters left shortly after."

I still couldn't believe it. I still banged on the door calling her. The neighbor just shrugged and left. I lost my patience and knocked open the door.

I just stood by the doorway in shock.

What… The…

I stared at the empty house. No sign of anyone… of Amu. So, it was true. Amu is… Gone…

"Amu…"

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I finally got settled in to my new apartment and got a job at a cafe. I may be under aged for this stuff, but I look older for people at my age. Getting a job was no problem, but getting an apartment... Let's say that I have my ways... Since I still need to attend school, my job is in the night shift. I was assigned to sing and wait at tables at the cafe. The job pays well, so I think I'll survive.

... I wonder if Ikuto found out already...? He probably has...

* * *

After school, I went to my job at the cafe to start my shift.

"Amu! After you're done serving table 7 get on stage!" My manager said.

"Okay" After I was done, my manager walked on stage and spoke into the microphone,

"Hello, everyone. As you can see, we have a new member and she'll be singing for you all tonight. Please give a friendly welcome to Amu Hinamori~"

I got on stage, "Hello, everyone. I'll be singing for you today 'Secret Princess.'" The music started and I took a deep breath.

_Your sigh seems like some kind of magic trick,  
Start gently, okay, in a nice whisper._

_If I were to take a bite of that glistening apple, in a that forest full of doubt,  
My heart would start pounding and be unable to stop._

_You are such a lovely Escort  
That you make me a nervous Secret Princess.  
A glass slipper, Will it fit? It does, shall we dance?_

_Even when you wear an unsightly Tuxedo,  
I become an infatuated Secret Princess.  
It's like my heart is running away Only to become tethered to a tree in the garden.  
Until the clock strikes 12, Gaze only at me._

_If you utter a single word, my ears will flush red.  
The petals' wishes play in the wind._

_Even if I'm a mermaid swimming in the sea, who turns into foam,  
I want to keep thinking of you._

_A mermaid, who's sole existence is to love,  
What a fortunate Secret Princess I am.  
Even if I can't take a single controlled breath out of water, I'm all right with that_

_In accordance with such a perfect dream,  
Could I be a Secret Princess on a date?  
I think you are the one I've been looking for, for so long.  
Even when there's no time left, and everything is over, I won't forget tonight._

_Your lovely proposal,  
Has made me a surprised Secret Princess.  
With my eyes closed, awaiting a promised kiss, my cheeks were pinched instead._

_I awaken, clad in my pajamas,  
A beautiful Secret Princess,  
Who's pierced heart will have to wait.  
Let's meet in a dream tomorrow, as well._

I finished my song; however everyone was silent. Was I that bad?

But then, the audience and even the employees started to cheer.

I smiled. Well, that went good. I thanked everyone and got off stage.

"You did great, Amu-chan!" Dia said as she floated beside me, "And you didn't even need to Chara-change."

"Yeah..." I said.

As I got off, one of the audience members came up to me.

"I saw your great performance tonight. How would you like to be in the singing agency. I'm an agent for one of the most famous music companies scattered around the world, 'Easter'. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Easter... Huh? How nostalgic. It brings back so many memories. The almost endless battles with Easter and the Guardians. The Embryo. The surprising secret about Gozen. Everything...

"Yes. I've heard about it." I replied.

"How would you like to join Easter?"

I hesitated. I remembered how Ikuto was chained to Easter for many years, and all the bad things he was forced to do. How Easter took out the many Hearts' Eggs form everyone. But Easter is good now so I see no harm in joining; and I can get Ami back faster.

"Amu-chan...?" I heard Dia say.

"I'll do it." I said.

"Perfect. Here's the Address to Easter's building. Come tomorrow at 11:00 A.M. and audition, but don't worry. I think the director will like you."

"Yes. Thank you."

_Watch me, Ikuto..._

* * *

**…** **3... 2... 1... *Bangs head on desk again* Fffff.... FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL. FAIL… That sucked like hell… I never thought I would put a nosy ass secretary and Easter in my story. That was, by far, the weirdest thing I've written. And the worst. I'm soooooo very sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to continue on, but if I do, I won't know how to end it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello. Thanks for the reviews~ Sorry for the late update. My dad was hogging the fucking computer like the selfish, lazy, sick bastard he is. Right when I get on, he fucking tells me to get the hell out. So I told him to go fuck himself and stop being the lazy bitch he is right in front of his face. He didn't say anything because he knows it's true. Because of him using the computer all day long, buffering his dramas, the Internet is now fucking lagging like hell. I also had a lot of homework to do. My damn English teacher gave the whole class eight essays to do in one week. What a bitch. Yesterday was a fun Halloween. I cosplayed as Amu and I laughed so hard when one of my guy-friends cross-dressed as a cheerleader. Lol. And one of my other guy friends kept tripping over his costume and tried to kill himself by lying down in the middle of the street; so all the girls jumped him. He got up and ran away and called me a "Kamikaze Asian bitch" or something like that; so I chased him all over the streets. That was fun. Tell me about your guys' Halloween. Now that I don't have any homework today…**

**Here's chapter 9.**

**

* * *

**

***7 years later***

**Ikuto's POV**

I'm 26 right now and I don't have Yoru anymore. It's been Seven years since I last saw Amu. Seven years since she disappeared from my sight. She left without a trace. Since then, my mind has been spinning with a lot of questions. But the main one was…

_Why?_

Why didn't she tell me anything? Again?

Does she not trust me? I just can't believe it.

She's just like my father-- who by the way I finally found three years after Amu left-- running away from her problems. Not even explaining anything. Not even saying good-bye.

_What a cowar-_ No. I don't want to believe that. I want to believe in her. I know she has her reasons. That's why I want to find her. She's the only one I love and I'm not going to lose her. I'll search high and low just for her. But, she could be anywhere right now. Where could she be…?

* * *

I walked through the crowded streets of Los Angles, making my way to Beverly Hills where I would meet my father in a hotel. Since I'm his apprentice I joined the band he was in. We're going to play at a lot of concerts while we are still here. I finally made it to the hotel.

"Ikuto, you're late. We were suppose to leave to the concert hall more than twenty minutes ago." My father, Aruto, said.

"Sorry, father." I replied.

"Just don't be late again. Where were you?"

I ignore his question and got into the limo that took us to the concert hall.

* * *

***At the concert hall***

The whole place was crowded with fans. I guess you could say we're popular as Big Bang and DBSK. The audience were filled with our fans, cheering loudly. The lights flashed on the stage and the cheering grew louder. My father went up to the microphone

"Tonight, my son, Ikuto, will be singing and playing the violin for us. We will be playing 'Marionette on a Moonlit Night " He said.

I walked up to the microphone as my father stepped back from it.

I started to play the violin solo part, then, I started to sing.

_A noise that perplexes the spirit, I shook it off and ran  
Transparent and innocent, aiming for the light  
Streaming through my body, no matter what color my thoughts are,  
I cannot choose the scenario of my fate._

_This false cross I was burdened with,  
Is tied to my necklace, so I pull it off, towards a freer world~_

_A sad melody of love drifts about the stagnating city,  
It holds the incurable place in its arms, everyone is crying,  
Eyes filled with desire, a greedy, powerful shadow  
It captures my arms and legs, turns me into a tearless marionette_

_The torn bonds that once held me to the star I was born under,_

_Fruitlessly shake the empty baby cradle._

_It was innocent, the illusion on that day long ago,  
In that short dream, under the sun, it gently stroked my hair._

_Your frightened eyes, treasures unknowing of filth,  
I carry a painful fever that pierces my chest  
Why does it continue in my chest?  
I'm searching for something true, a thing prettier than a promise_

_Tell me, how do I play the Melody of Love?_

_Tell me, how do I play the melody of love?  
_

_A sad melody of love drifts about the stagnating city,  
It holds the incurable place in its arms, everyone is crying,  
The end to the foolish, impossible quarrel will someday come,  
The betrayed marionette will give up this body, along with his life._

_"Guided by the moonlight…towards a freer world…"_

Right when the song finished, the audience was cheering loudly_. _As usual.

* * *

I walked along the backstage and I overheard my father talking to someone. It was a different man's voice.

"Yes. I'm sure he would be interested." my father said.

What was he talking about?

"Who would be interested in what?" I casually walked in the room my father an the man was in with my hands in my pocket.

"Ikuto. Good timing." My father said.

"What's a good timing? And who's that man?" I asked.

"He's one of the agents from Easter," He said. _Easter?_ "He came to see the performance. When he saw you, he thought you were perfect to do a duet with another one of his clients-"

"I refuse." I bluntly said.

"... What?!" He ran up to my face, "This is a one in a lifetime chance! Why not?" My father yelled out. How uncool of him.

_Tch. I have my reasons. Did he forget that I was chained to Easter ever since he left? I definitely don't want to go back to the company that almost killed me. Even it we're on good terms with Easter now, for all I know, they could be planning something again. What bad memories._

"Ikuto, please reconsider." the agent broke my train of thought, "My client has been training for seven years. She's been working very hard to reach this far; and she's fairly new to the music business. If I were you, I would be honored to be the first to collaborate with the future's next top celebrity." He said. 'The future's next top celebrity'? Was she that good? Then why the hell would she take seven years of training?

I sighed. I knew that he wasn't going to give up. "Whatever. I'll do it." Anything to shut him up. I guess.

"Good. Here's the address to one of Easter's scattered companies. Come to Studio A this Saturday at 1:00 P.M. We'll be waiting." the agent said.

"Okay, but who's 'she'?" I asked before he left.

"Oh, you'll find out who 'she' is when you come." With that, he left.

* * *

**Oh, ho. I think you all know who 'she' is. Damn I give too much hints. This chapter kinda sucked. Totally different from what I originally planned. Yeah... So again. Sorry for the VERY late update. In you have ANY suggestions or questions, PLEASE PM me. Thanks. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, again. Thanks for the reviews~! I meant to update on Friday, but I couldn't because I had a lot of homework; and I still do. Buuu….**

**Time to start chapter 9.**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Right now, it's Friday night around 8:00 and I'm walking down the busy streets. Tomorrow is when I get to meet that new idol or whatever and I know starting tomorrow I will be extremely busy; so might as well enjoy the spare time I have right now because I don't know when I'll ever have some time off again.

After a few more minutes of wandering aimlessly around the streets, I hear loud cheering and flashing lights. I look up straight to see fans and paparazzi around the red carpet that leads to a limo. I realize that I'm by the premier and tonight is the grand premier of the movie, 2012. Soon, the cast came out of the limo. The fans were cheering louder and the paparazzi flashed their cameras to take pictures. I thought it wasn't something important, but then, I spotted a familiar face within the cast. Familiar colors of pink and gold. I walked closer and slowly made my way through the crowd to get a better look.

_My eyes widened…._

_My heart stopped…_

There, on the red carpet before me I saw Amu.

_Amu…_

There she was. Right in front of me. After all these years… I finally found her.

I wasted no time. I jumped over the velvet rope somehow passing security as the crowd gasped at my sudden action. I called her name, hoping she heard me, "Amu!"

She turned around and I grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "Amu… I finally found you…" I whispered into her ear; but she pushed me away. She had a confused look on her face and said,

"W-who are you?!"

Who… Who am I?

"Amu. It's me. Ikuto." I said. She doesn't… Remember me…?

"I'm sorry… I don't know you." she replied.

"Amu! Stop joking around! You do know me! Stop being like this!" I yelled at her grabbing her shoulders.

"S-stop!" She yelled. I stopped. I realized… I was hurting her.

"Amu, I'm sorr-" She cuts me off.

"I really don't know you. Please leave me alone." I looked into her eyes. She was scared. Pleading me to leave her alone. She was telling the truth…

"Amu, you've got to remember me-"

"Hey! Get off the red carpet!" the security guard cut me off.

"Wait! Just give me a second with her-" a group of security guards pushed me back. I started to see Amu walk away.

"Amu! Wait!" I tried to push my way through and caught her hand.

**Amu's POV**

Eh?

I felt that man grab my hand. His hand… The warmth of it felt… Nostalgic…

_Huh?_

I suddenly saw a faint flash of shapes, shadows, and flashing lights. I also heard music playing.

"A-an amusement park…?" I thought out loud.

It's so lively, but there's no one here… Then, I saw another faint image of a little girl and young man holding hands… It looked like they were enjoying themselves.

Suddenly, I heard their voices say these words echoing over and over in my head…

'_Hey, Ikuto…'_

That's my voice! Was that girl me…?

'_Yeah?'_

'_This place… It'll be demolished soon, won't it?'_

'_Yeah… After April, It'll be gone.'_

'_I see…'_

'_By the time you enter middle school… All the shadows and shapes you see here will be gone.'_

'_It's kinda sad… So many things happened here…'_

'… _Yeah. But, I won't forget them. I'll probably always remember looking at this scene with you.'_

I heard an echo of words in my head... _  
_

_Even if a lot of things change, his hand will surely always be warm… If... If… I could stay by Ikuto's side…_

_Eh?_

Eh?

I felt the hand let go and soon snapped back into reality.

"Amu!" I looked back at the man who shouted my name as he was being pushed back by the guards. That man… Who is he…?

* * *

**Ah, sorry for the short chapter. And yes. Amu really lost her memory if you didn't notice. Sorry if Ikuto was too OC. I'm not a big fan of this chapter myself, so yeah. I don't think I like this one. Sorry if you have no idea or is confused about what's going on.  
**

**Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys~! Thanks for the reviews~! **

**Time to start chapter 10**

**

* * *

****Ikuto's POV**

I shut the door of my hotel room in frustration. My father saw me come in, "Ikuto, where were you again? You can't be sneaking and wandering around like thi-" I cut him off by shutting the door of my room, not wanting to hear anything from anyone right now. I sat on the bed and ran my hand through my hair, then I looked down.

_I finally found Amu. I was this close! She was right I front of me, and I blew my chance! I finally found her, but she doesn't remember me! What the hell happened to her? Damn it!_

My thoughts get interrupted by my father. He knocked on the door, "Ikuto, what's wrong? You seem upset…" he said.

I didn't reply.

My father came in; I was still looking down.

"Ikuto, tell me what's wrong." He said.

"… Nothing…" I finally replied, even thought it wasn't much.

"You can't lie to me, I'm your father, and I'm suppose to know what bothers you. So tell me, what's wrong?" Tch. So persistent.

"I told you, it's nothing." I said again.

"Okay then." He said as he stood up, "It looks like you're not going to tell me; but I'll be right here if you need anything. Oh, and by the way, don't forget about tomorrow. We need to be at Easter by 1:00 PM. We can't be late." With that, he walked out the door. Leaving me alone…

_Tch. What will tomorrow bring?_

_

* * *

_***Saturday***

I was waiting at the studio with my father. Impatiently tapping my fingers.

_Tch. She's late. Why should I be waiting around for some stranger when I know Amu's still out there and should be looking for her. _

I lost my patience and stood up and walked towards the door.

"Ikuto! Where are you going?" My father asks.

"I'm leaving. That person said to meet them at 1:00, but it's almost 2:00 right now. They're late." I bluntly said.

I turned the doorknob and opened the door; but something stopped me from walking out. Or should I say _someone… _

I looked down and saw Amu before me again. She was bending down with her hands on her knees and her head down, panting. Little beads of sweat rolled down the side of her head. It looked like she was running to get here in time.

"I'm- sorry- I'm- late." She tried to say between breaths.

I just stood there frozen.

"Amu…" I said almost in a whisper. She looked up. As soon as she saw me, her eyes widened- in fear?

"Ah, sorry! Wrong studio!" Then she quickly turned and ran towards the other direction. She was afraid of me…

"Amu, wait! Where are you going?! This is the right studio!" her agent called out after her.

"Amu! Wait!" I yelled out. I started to run after her, but my father stopped me.

"Ikuto!" He called.

"What?!" I yelled back. I really need to go after her.

"Did you two know each other?"

"Yeah… But I think only one of us does now…" I said, then I ran after her.

The sound of running footsteps filled the hall. People were looking at us, but I didn't care. I needed to catch up to her before it was too late.

I saw Amu rapidly pushing the buttons for the elevators in panic. As I came closer, she abandoned the elevators and ran towards the stairs.

The sound of running steps echoed down the staircases. Amu was desperately running down them.

"Amu! Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" She didn't listen. Suddenly, she slipped on the stairs.

"Amu!" I shouted. I finally caught up to her. Before she fell, I protectively pulled her into my chest with my arms around her as we fell.

**Amu's POV**

I tried to run away from that man, as if my life depended on it. Suddenly, I slipped on one of the stairs, but then, I felt him pulling me protectively into his chest with his arms around me. I felt another flashback. This time, I saw myself again with the man from my previous flashback. We were both flying, reaching for a shinning object in the sky.

'_Amu! I'll be taking this!" _He said as he reached his hand out.

Then, other words echoed in my head.

_What will Ikuto wish for? What's Ikuto's wish…?_

The words stopped when a missle was flying towards us. We both spotted it and the missle had hit us. There was a cloud of smoke, but it disappeared and that young man was holding the younger me in his arms. He destroyed the missle.

'_Ikuto!' _The younger me yelled. Soon, we plummeted to the earth. He was still holding me in his arms.

_Just who is Ikuto? Why did it look like I felt so protected in his arms? _

I snapped back into reality again when we rammed into the wall and fell onto the floor.

**Ikuto's POV**

I stood up with Amu still in my arms. I let go of her, but I still held onto her arms in case she tried to run away from me again. I faced her. She was breathing harder now with more sweat on her face.

"W-what do you want from me?! Please! I told you to leave me alone! Please!" I looked at her. She was on a verge of tears- no, already, tears were running down her scared face. Her eyes filled with fear and panic.

_Amu was afraid of me._

_Because I scared her._

It pained me to see her like this; especially since I was the one who cause her this. I put my hand to her cheek; she winced, but I gently stroked it.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you," I reassured her. She looked up.

"W-who are you…?" She asked. Her voice almost cracked.

"Amu… Do you really don't remember who I am?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'll tell you…"

* * *

**Wow… I made Ikuto sound like a serial killer or a rapist or something. ._. Amu doesn't know that Ikuto is Ikuto... - Wtf??? You all know what I mean... Damn. The characters are all too OC! That was a sucky chapter. Sorry if it's short. I noticed something for a while, I always switched this story to past tense then to present tense in a pattern and so on. So yeah... If you have any concerns about this chapter please PM me.**

**Thanks! **

**Please R&R  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**… I'm… So… Sorry… for… the… late… update… Again… I had plans and such, so I didn't really have time to write this. I also had writer's block because I forgot what I had planned out to write in this chapter so yeah… It took me a while to remember how I was going to write this chapter… Please forgive me…**

**Please enjoy Chapter… What was it again…? 11?**

* * *

***Recap***

"_Amu… Do you really don't remember who I am?" I asked. She shook her head._

"_I'll tell you…"_

***End of recap***

**Ikuto's POV**

"Amu-"

"Amu!"

_Damn it!_

Right when I was about to tell her, someone came running down the stairs calling her name. We both looked up to see who was coming.

"Amu, there you are. Your agent said that you ran off somewhere, so I got worried and looked for you everywhere. Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, right?" He said.

"Kenn… Yes, I think I'm fine." Amu replied.

_Kenn? Is that guy, Kenn? _

Then, Kenn reached for Amu's hand and helped her up. After he had done that, he faced me.

"You…" he started, "Did you do anything to hurt her?!" he said as he raised his voice at me.

I just stood there with a somewhat confused look on my face.

_Who is he…?_

"Kenn… Stop." Amu said as she tried to pull him back, "It's okay. This man didn't do anything bad... At least. I promise."

_How does Amu know him…?_

"I'm sorry, this is my boyfriend, Kenn. Kenn, this is… I'm sorry, you didn't tell me your name…"

I barely heard the words after she said, 'boyfriend'… _Boyfriend? Did I hear correctly? Did she just say boyfriend._

I stood there… Frozen… Right when I heard that word… My heart felt like it shattered to a million pieces… I felt empty… Inside and out…

"Uh… Excuse me… Your name?" Amu said.

I slowly lifted head and met her gaze…

_She doesn't remember at all, huh?_

"It's… Tsukiyomi Ikuto…" I finally said.

**Amu's POV**

Tsukiyomi... Ikuto...?

The Ikuto who that I saw in my flashbacks...?

I was rather surprised, but I didn't show it... I know he has something to do with my past... The one I have lost...

"So, Ikuto, are you the one I'm suppose to work with...?" I asked.

"Yeah..." He replied.

I wanted to ask him more questions.

"Come on, Amu. I think you need to go home and rest for today..." said Kenn. The he put his arms around me and started to walked towards the exit. "We'll see you later."

"Ah- wait..." But he didn't listen. All I could do was to look back, for now... I'll have to wait till we meet again...

**Ikuto's POV**

"Ah- wait..." Amu said as she looked back at me.

I watched them until they left...

I let out a breath and sighed.

I guess she really doesn't remember...

Now the question is... Why...?

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter... I'm still trying to remember the rest. Well this one sucked again.**

**PLEASE SUGGEST SOME IDEAS!!! I'M DESPERATE!!! I'LL GIVE YOU AN IKUTO PLUSHIE~~! OR THIS SUPER MARIO MUSHROOM PLUSHIE~! OH! AND THIS KEY NECKLACE I BOUGHT THE OTHER DAY! JUST PLEASE! I NEED SOME IDEAS.**

**R&R~!**


End file.
